fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
HvV episode 16
COLE WINS FINAL IMMUNITY, and is now the first ever player to make final tribal council twice and will potnetially be joined by one or two others Cole: I'm conflicted right now, it's great to be back in the final 3, I mean I made it, I'm gonna wake up in camp tomorrow on day 39 for the second time, but there's been talk about basically voting off everyone, Cameron is too much of a threat and well liked while Ethan was the best player and wil get mad props and Justice is a douche and let's vote him off to ruin his shot, the fact is I doubt anyone is sincere when it comes to voting Justice off, becuase who doesn't want to sit in the end with a douche bag, and then I got Ethan who has been my best ally and Cameron who is been a wavering ally, I do feel kind of responsible for taking Ethan to the end, but I really don't know if the jury if team Cameron or Team Ethan they both bring different things to the game and it's hard to figure out what they are looking for Justice: I would not be surprised to hear if people are gunning for me, sure there are some people who don't like me, but you can't deny the fact no one here has played a better game then me, I'm just trying to keep the spotlight on Cameorn and Ethan, I'm telling Cameron Ethan need to go, telling Ethan cameron needs to go and telling Cole one of them has to go, I'm just keeping all my tracks covered, and I know who I'm voting tonight Cameron: If I'm in a final 3 position I believe I have just as good of a shot as anyone else to win this game, I don't think I have a given victory I thinking sitting in the end with Cole or Ethan is still a very difficult task, so I don't see a reason to sit in the end with both, so yeah i've been targeting Ethan tonight, he has played a very very strong game since day 1, and especially in the last week or so, he's got my vote if he's in the end, and I'm telling people that, I think Ethan in the finals probobly does win, but I'm putting him on a pedestal hoping Justice and Cole get terrified of him, I've worked too damn hard to finish on day 38 again Ethan: I am very worried about tonights vote, I mean I didn't come here and play again for anything worst then first, and I mean Cole's my ally my best bud, but if he thinks for a second that he doesn't have a shot to beat me, Cole will vote me out he's a gameplayer, I'm more concerned about Cole voting me then Justice, Justice has been gunning for Cameron for a long time and by voting Michael out yesterday proved he's more concerned about getting Cameron out then me out, I'm just telling Cole I mean neither one of us have an edge on eachother what so ever, where Cameron does have an edge, I mean I've been turning the charm factor on tonight, and I'm 99% sure I got two votes going Cameron, and that means I might have to make a fire but hopefully my boy Cole pulls through for me Cameron final words Both times I've played people thought I was joke then they realised how much of a threat I am, and cut right before I had a chance to beat them all, it's dissapointing, but I had fun on heroes vs. villains and hopefully one day I have one more shot at this game Final Jury voting Alan: ''Ethan: I think it's awesome all the final 3 are old school prior to all stars players, but ths came between Ethan and Cole both played great, Cole has already won and it would be a shame if a great player like Ethan never won '''Joe: 'Cole: ''I'm going to vote Cole, he found idols played under the radar and I just feel like he did a great job playing a great game and no one realising it until it was too late '''Carl: 'Ethan: ''Ethan always knows what's going on, socially and strategically few are as good as him, he was the best the best should win '''Hayden: 'Cole: ''I think Ethan and Cole played very similar games, but Cole was able to keep the target off his back, which is truly amazing and in my books gives him an edge '''Dee: 'Ethan: ''Both Ethan and Cole deserved to be sole survivor but I think With or without Cole Ethan would of made it to the end, he's a great player and this season he was the best player '''Jamie: 'Ethan: ''I am sorry to Justice he doesn't get my vote but I will vote for who played the best, Ethan played great until Dee was voted out and then played flawlessly those last six days were probobly the best played six best days in survivor history '''Michael: 'Cole: ''I'm going to go ahead and vote Cole, I feel like he is a genuine guy and one of the only actual heroes and to be a hero and make it to the end, Impressive '''Cameron: 'Ethan: ''I told everyone I would vote Ethan if he was in the end, and I'm doing just that because he played a great game, he was one of the powerful three DEC members and he outlasted Dee and played better then Cole ETHAN BEATS COLE AND JUSTICE 5-3-0 (JUSTICE SKUNKED AGAIN LOLZ) Fan Favourite: Ethan (RU: Cole,Dee,Carl) ' ' '''Cameron: '